


I Will

by PyrophobicDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 17:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrophobicDragon/pseuds/PyrophobicDragon
Summary: Alfonse gets the pre-wedding jitters. A visit might change that.





	I Will

Alfonse’s reflection stares back at him. He reaches up to adjust the delicate winged crown in his hair, more ornate than his fighting crown and less heavy than his ruling crown. He runs his finger along the side, tracing over the inscribed runes: blessings for happiness, prosperity, peace...this was a momentous occasion, and everyone in the country was going all-out, flush with hope and excitement. His fingers trace the crown until they reach where his hair never quite sits right. He once more attempts to tuck his hair behind the crown, but the motion is futile, as always.

 

He’s nervous. He has no reason to be, but the knowledge of what this meant to his people, how this was a celebration about peace and their future as much as it is about him personally drowns out the little flutter of happiness against his ribcage. This whole thing needs to be perfect--and not perfect in the way that makes brides and grooms burst into tears when the colors of the flowers are wrong or when the caterer doesn’t show up on time.

 

No, the sort of perfection this demands is the perfect balance of colors, traditional outfits, caterers falling over themselves to offer their services, trying to convince the King that they were the best cooks in Askr who could cook traditional Askrian  _ and _ Emblam wedding meals. There were cakes and written and rewritten ceremonies and speeches and  _ everything _ had to be perfect or else someone could get  _ offended  _ and the peace that they had been working so hard for would be fraught with distrust once more.

 

This was more than a union between two people. This was a union between countries. And Alfonse had to be the representative of Askr. He had to bow and shake hands and smile and pose for millions of pictures and stand in front of millions of Askr and Embla peoples alike who are all watching, judging the wedding and him and each other.

 

But it would be worth it.

 

He would be marrying Zacharias.

 

It was worth it.

 

He still doesn’t understand how his father and mother pulled this off. They had to convince the council that an Emblam marrying into the family was okay, and that two  _ men _ getting married was okay, and that the two  _ crown princes who would have to have heirs in the future _ getting married was okay, and they had to convince  _ Zacharias _ to marry him--

 

Well. Maybe that last thing wasn’t too hard to do.

 

He’s brought out of his frantic musings by the door opening a crack. Immediately, it gets shut again, followed by the sounds of a scuffle. Alfonse frowns, moving across the room to hear better. The first thing that he hears is Sharena. 

 

“You can’t go in there! Stop that, you!”

 

He hears an annoyed grunt, and his face fell into an open smile without bidding. “Sharena, I just want to see Alfonse.”

 

The door shudders again, and Zacharias grunts again. “How have you grown so strong, Sharena?”

 

Sharena replies smugly, “You shouldn’t have dropped the lance for the tome. And you shouldn’t be trying to see Al! It’s against tradition!”

 

“I’m his husband! I’m allowed to see him,” Zacharias attempts to argue, “And besides, it’s not against  _ Emblam _ tradition…”

 

Alfonse stifles a chuckle, but has to let out a wheeze when another, sullen voice joins. “He’s lying, Sharena. We’re not supposed to see our spouses-to-be either.”

 

The two girls laugh as Zacharias mutters, “You little traitor, Veronica.”

 

There’s a sound of a high-five, but before Veronica could snark back, more footsteps sound. Anna asks, sounding a bit annoyed, “What’s going on out here? Shouldn’t you be in your room, Za--Prince Bruno?”

 

Apparently Zacharias was smart enough to realize that if Anna joins Sharena’s obstruction of the door, he’ll never get in, for the door starts shaking again, opening and closing as Sharena yells, “Help me, Anna! He’s trying to see Alfonse! Before the wedding!”

 

The drama in her voice and the way Anna gasps finally makes a snort bubble up in him. He calls out, “Stop assaulting the poor door, Zacharias. For goodness’ sake, you are going to break something--either the door or yourselves.”

 

He strides over and turns the doorknob. Three voices cry out in dismay, and Alfonse takes advantage of the privacy of the room to roll his eyes. “Calm down, I’m not going to see him. There’s no rule against  _ speaking _ before the wedding, so I’m just going to open the door a crack to hear better.”

 

There’s a spot of silence as the others digest that, which Alfonse uses to open the door a crack, positioning himself behind the door so he can’t see out but can hear the best. Anna sighs. “Oh, you think you’re so clever….”

 

Zacharias’ pride is obvious in his voice as he says, softly, “He is.”

 

The warmth in his voice makes Alfonse blush, especially as the three girls coo.

 

Alfonse shakes his head, trying to get rid of the heat in his face, as he says, “So...you wanted to see me, Zacharias?”

 

Silence.

 

Then Zacharias admits, sheepishly, “Yes. But only for the sake of seeing you, not because I have anything to say.” The girls titter, amused at his answer, and Zacharias chuckles. “Hush, you three.” But his voice goes slightly softer as he says, “I...it is hard for me to believe that we got to this point.”

 

Alfonse nods, forgetting for a moment that Zacharias can’t see him. He says, just as softly, “Me too. It’s...it’s like a dream come true. I feel...as though I will wake up and we will be back at war.”

 

On the other side, Sharena says, “Oh, stop looking guilty, Veronica. We told you it wasn’t your fault.”

 

Zacharias chuckles. “Listen to Sharena, Veronica. It worked out for the better.”

 

“And now you and Prince Alfonse are getting married…” Veronica mumbles.

 

The five of them digest that for a moment. Anna breaks the silence by saying, cheerfully, “Hey, why don’t we go find Kiran? Let’s let these boys have a moment, okay?”

 

Sharena’s protest fade away as Anna presumably drags her down the hall. Zacharias chuckles, then goes quiet. Alfonse asks, still amused, “Are you coming in?”

 

“No, I think I’m going to respect tradition,” Zacharias says. Alfonse laughs as well, but soon stops, pushing his hand through the crack in the door. Instantly, his hand is captured by Zacharias’. He quietly savors the warmth before he says, softly, “I love you.”

 

“And I you,” Zacharias replies quickly.

 

“We’re getting married. Our countries will never be at war again,” Alfonse continues.

 

Zacharias hesitates this time, then says, “I’m nervous. But--I am glad I am marrying you.”

 

“That’s exactly what I was thinking,” Alfonse murmurs. Then he adds, “I know you have to leave soon, but can you stay?”

 

The grip on his hand tightens. “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Help me I'm in hell thanks to this ship. 
> 
> Give me prompts if you have any!


End file.
